Moon and Ice, The Final Straw
by The Night Ninja
Summary: When Zane and Luna get fed up with their siblings stealing the spot light they rebel and get sent to the moon. Can Kai and Celestia deal with the guilt of banishing their siblings or will another world collide with theirs and release both the blizzard and the eternal night before the thousand year deadline?
1. How can they not See

Chapter One: How can they not See

" Lulu are you in there" asked Zane gently. His marefriend Luna was crying once again and he knew why. Luna was the alicorn princess of the night and raised the moon each and every night yet no one gave her any care. Zane knew how she felt, he was the Alicorn prince of the Ice and was equally shunned for his brother Kai who was the alicorn prince of fire and was dating the princess of the day ,Celestia, Luna's older sister.

" Yes Zane I am" said Luna from behind the door. Zane went inside the room and put a comforting wing around his marefriend.

" Zane why does everyone hate our nights and winters yet love what our siblings create" sobbed Luna

" I wish I knew Lulu I truly wish I knew" said Zane nearly crying himself. The white alicorn with the flowing light blue mane and the snowflake cutie mark held his marefriend with the blue coat and mane as well as the crescent moon cutie mark. The Night alicorn and the Snow alicorn cried in each other's embrace as their siblings laughed and talked in the throne room with the subjects of Equestria.

" Zane, what if we rebelled? Showed the subjects of this land true beauty in a time when they can see it." said Luna

" Luna usually I would disagree but I am so fed up with our siblings taking so much glory for themselves that now your plan seems like the only I now call you Nightmare Moon?" said Zane nuzzling Luna's soft blue coat

" I like that name my Blizzard Snow" giggled Luna

"When Shall we make ourselves known" asked Zane

" Tomorrow" Said Luna

" If we fall we fall together for what is more powerful than Ice and the Moon" said Zane pulling Luna closer to him. Tomorrow all this would be over and hopefully there would only be one ruling pair in Equestria and that pair shall be them.


	2. Rebellion

**Here is chapter two,enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither My Little pony or Ninjago**

Chapter Two: Rebellion

The next day Zane and Luna were in the throne room

" Did you two really expect us to sit ideally by while they all basked in your precious light and warmth? There Can only be one ruling pair in Equestria and that pair shall be US" said Zane and Luna as they lit their horns to bring about snow in the summer and night in the day. The power of their actions transformed them and Luna's coat turned pure black and her eyes and teeth turned to those of a demon. Thestral wings took the place of her feathered ones. Zane's Coat turned Icy blue and his eyes glowed blue as well and his teeth became fanged like a vampire's and his mane and tail swirled like a snow storm.

" Zane,Luna we will not fight You" said Kai

" Luna, I am Nightmare Moon" said Nightmare

" And I am not Zane, I am Blizzard Snow" said Blizzard. Then they attacked their siblings as a night time snow storm raged outside." From this Moment forth the winter night shall last FOREVER" Shouted Nightmare and Blizzard simultaneously then laughed maniacally

" We're sorry sister and brother but you have given us no choice" said Kai "But to use these" said Celestia before opening the vault to the Elements of Harmony. Kai wielded Loyalty, generosity, and Laughter while Celestia used Friendship, Kindness,and Honesty . Blizzard Snow Saw Nightmare Moon about to get blasted by a terrifying rainbow so he flew to protect her. They both ended up getting hit by the rainbow of destruction and were blasted to the nearest celestial orb, the Moon. There they would remain for a thousand years while their brother and sister ruled.


	3. Banished

**Hi guys sorry for the wait, I've been kinda focused on my other stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Three: Banished

" Well that didn't work" grumbled Nightmare

" Indeed that did not go as we had anticipated but at least we are together for all the time we are here and we should be fine as long as we don't try to step on each other's hooves" said Blizzard as he walked over to Nightmare and wrapped her in his wings before using his magic to make them a castle out of ice and moon rocks.

" We are equal Blizzard yet different enough to be able to get along as a perfect couple." said Nightmare nuzzling Blizzard who gently kissed her forehead.

" I love you my little Nightmare" said Blizzard

" Blizzard you can call me Moony if you'd like" said Nightmare

" Ok my little Moony you can call me Blizzy" said Blizzard. Nightmare giggled.

" Celestia I feel awful about having to banish Zane and Luna" said Kai

" Yes Kai I feel bad as well but they were threatening Equestria and even though I know they were only jealous because I now see just how much they were shunted to one side while we had the spotlight. No one cared about them and they lashed out wanting to be praised and loved for the beauty they brought to the world. But now we must assume their roles and rule together for a thousand years" said Celestia

" Yeah I know I ignored Zane but the spotlight is like once you have it you don't want to leave it" said Kai guiltily

" I as well Kai" said Celestia to the red alicorn of fire. Kai walked over to his marefriend and Wrapped a comforting wing around her. That night both of them gazed at the moon which now had the shapes of two alicorns facing each other in it. Thus a legend was born, the legend of the Pair in the Moon.

 **I know this is a bit short but the good stuff is coming, I promise.**


	4. Before the Chaos

**Hi I'm back with another chapter,the ninja finally come in for a bit,but not into Equestria just yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 4: Before the Chaos

Sensei Wu was on the ship known as the destiny's bounty when he suddenly had a vision. A book,a red wing, flames,the the shouts of battle and calls for peace. He wondered what all this could mean,perhaps the master of fire would be on the team sooner than he thought. The small crew of ninja were missing two masters,one of fire,and one of ice. Still puzzled by his vision he went to his four students Nya,Jay,Cole,and Lloyd. The later of which being his nephew.

"My pupils there is a chance that the next elemental master could be with us in the next month" said Wu

"Ooh which one?" asked Jay

"From my vision it appears to be the master of fire but he or she appears to be within another world,one that I have no idea how we will get to" said Wu

"What if I created a dimensional jumper thing" suggested Jay

"Face it Jay the only inventions that ever work are the ones that Nya creates" said Cole

"It is a good idea but if we are going to make it,I agree, Nya would make the best choice" said Wu

Meanwhile in equestria 989 years had passed since the banishment of Zane and Luna.

"only eleven years left till they return,is your student twilight ready yet?" asked Kai

"I am unsure but the elements of harmony are still awaiting use in our old castle" said Celestia

"Do you think that twilight and the friends she must make will be able to stop our brother and sister" asked Kai

"I can only hope, but my dreams have become increasingly filled with other outcomes,not all of which are very good" said Celestia

"What if you start twilight's journey now,that way we are prepared for the return of Nightmare Moon and Blizzard Snow" said Kai

"That is what I am considering but I am not entirely sure if it will work" said Celestia. Kai came over and nuzzled Celestia's neck

"Whatever you decide,I trust you enough to know that it will be the right choice" said Kai

" Thank you" said Celestia

"Come on,it's almost time for you to lower the moon and raise the sun" said Kai

"I suppose, why don't you go plan the snowfall patterns for next winter" said Celestia

"I can't believe how much work it is to plan winter,ever since taking up Zane role I have had the most stressful time controlling that which is not mine" said Kai

"I know what you mean,I had no idea that arranging stars and moon phases could be so difficult" said Celestia

"I did have this weird dream last night where this weird old unicorn came to talk to me and there was a blue pegasus,a black earth pony,a green unicorn,and a turquoise pegasus, beside him." said Kai

"If only Luna was here,she would know what it means" said Celestia

"Her and Zane were in the dream as well,along with a little filly beside them" said Kai

"A filly,if those two have a foal then that child will no doubt hate us" said Celestia looking troubled

"Well we have eleven years to wait before we must endure the shame of needing to attack our family once again." said Kai trying to comfort his princess

" I just hope that the elements don't banish them again" said Celestia to her prince

"If there is one bearer per element they shouldn't be banished again" said Kai

"I hope so" said Celestia

"Come on,it's time to raise the sun. I could help if you wanted" said Kai

"Kai you know that you can no more raise the sun as I can control the seasons" said Celestia

"Just thought I'd offer it,well I'll see you inside,I love you Celestia" said Kai before walking into their room. Celestia lit her horn and lowered the moon before bringing the sun over the horizon.

On the moon:

"Luna how much longer before the stars get us out of here" asked Zane,pacing around

"Another eleven years Blizzy" said Luna "Why don't you go help our daughter with her magic"

" Stellar Flake earned her cutie mark this morning,she is too proud right now to want magic help" said Zane

"She did? What is it" asked Luna

"A meteor shower,she was messing around with the asteroid belt and knocked a few lose" said Zane

"Hmm wait till she sees equestria for the first time,boy she will be all over the place" said Nightmare Moon

"Yeah,she's never seen a flower before" said Zane, gently kissing Luna's nose

"I wonder if she will be scared of butterflies" said Luna giggling slightly

"I'm just glad that she's an alicorn like us, I'd hate for her life to both begin and end on the moon" said Zane

"Hey since we still have eleven years here shall we try for another little one?" asked Luna seductively

"Nah,one's enough,besides it's hard enough to keep track of little stella" said Zane kissing Luna's nose again. Luna pouted a little bit.

"We can still snuggle together if you want" said Zane

"Ok" said Luna,perking up. No one knew how close the coming dimensional collision was to them at that very moment.

 **Please review, I thrive on positive reactions.**


	5. A Word With a Brony

**Hi I 'm back with a new chapter of this story. This chapter is focused on the ninja but the big dimensional collision is coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ninjago or My little Pony,but I don't**

Sensei Wu paced around the bounty trying to decipher his vision. What could that picture of a wing possibly mean? And what did the sun and a book have to do with the master of fire? It baffled Wu that the fire elemental was in a whole other dimension. Could Ice possibly be in the same one? Wu went back into his room as his students trained,he decided to meditate. At first there was nothing,then a moon came into view and there was a bright flash, a symbol of a horse like creature with wings and a horn appeared, and words made themselves clear

"THE WINTER AND NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER",then there was a bright light and three figures on the ground of a stone castle. The vision came clearer into focus and two more figures of the same race descended to meet the three who cowered. The vision ended and Wu knew that he could have sworn that he saw that white female creature somewhere before. Then Wu gasped as he realized that he knew which world the two new master's would be found in. Wu raced to find his nephew who was sitting in front of the TV watching the latest episode of My Little Pony,Friendship is Magic.

"Lloyd,who is that red pony standing next to the white princess?" asked Wu urgently

"Oh that is Kai,the prince of the summer,he can create fire from his hooves. His brother Zane can do the same,only with Ice however he and Luna were banished to the moon for a thousand years" said Lloyd enthusiastically

"What world do they live in?" asked Wu

"Equestria but why do you of all people want to know so much about my little pony?" said Lloyd curiously

"How much longer will Zane and Luna be banished?" asked Wu

"11 years,and by the looks of it Celestia isn't happy about seeing her sister again"

"We must get to equestria and wait for that time to arrive" said Wu

"Why?" asked Lloyd

"Because Prince Kai is the master of fire that this team is missing and I can only assume that his brother is the master of ice we lack" said Wu

"SO WE'RE GOING TO EQUESTRIA OMFSM I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET ALL THE PONIES! WHAT IF WE TURN INTO PONIES UPON ARRIVAL? THIS IS SO AWESOME" screamed Lloyd as he ran around the room. Wu figured that he would need to watch several episodes of this show in order to understand the culture if they were going there. He called all the ninja into the room and told them it was mandatory for all of them to watch Lloyd's favorite show from the beginning.

"so why are we being forced to endure this?" asked Cole

"Because that world is where we must go in order to find the new masters, Kai as you saw is the master of Fire that we need and his brother that it has mentioned is the master of ice we require. We must go to equestria and inform them that they are needed here" said Wu

"But it seem that Kai and Princess Celestia are really close,would that mean that we have to take both the new masters and their girlfriends therefore throwing that world into chaos because there will be no one to raise the sun or moon or control the seasons?" said Nya who had been paying the most attention.

"We shall cross that bridge when we get to it,for now let's just focus on how we are going to get there" said Wu


	6. Enter Equestria

**I'm me? Finally the ninja arrive in Equestria hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

"But I don't want to go to a little girl's show" whinned Jay

"Jay suck it up,you could be one of three ponies and judging by how the weather works in that world,I think you'll be a pegasus" said Nya

"REALLY! I'LL GET TO FLY" shouted Jay excitedly

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A PONY" screamed Cole. Nya rolled her eyes and grabbed the dimensional transport. Hitting the big rainbow colored button, the world around them vanished into a swirl of colors. They felt their bodies morph before they hit solid ground. When everything came into focus they found that they were indeed in Equestria. Cole had turned into a brown earth pony with a black mane and tail and had a scythe embedded in some rocks for a cutie mark. Nya war a turquoise pegasus with her samurai-x symbol as a cutie mark. Her mane was a fiery red. Jay was a blue pegasus with a bright yellow mane and tail that had nunchucks and a thunder cloud for a cutie mark. Lloyd was a brilliant green unicorn with a golden mane and tail,his cutie mark was a lime green tornado. Sensei Wu was a gray unicorn with a white mane,tail,and beard. His cutie mark was blue teapot. Lloyd was running around in excitement

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh I can't believe I'm actually here" shouted Lloyd. Jay was trying to get the hang of flying but it was harder than it looked.

"So where are we exactly?" asked Cole

" On the outskirts of the everfree forest, just outside of ponyville" said Lloyd

"How do we get there without being noticed by that weird pink pony ?" asked Jay

"Well judging by the show twilight has just made her new friends so pinkie pie won't be around quite as much" said Lloyd

"Good,I do not want a surprise 'welcome to ponyville' party" said Cole

"Even if it will involve cake?" asked Jay,knowing his friend's enormous sweet tooth.

"Did you say cake? COME ON LET'S GO FIND PINKIE PIE" shouted Cole before running off. Sensei Wu lit up his horn and grabbed his student by the tail.

"We interact with no pony until we arrive in canterlot for this year's summer sun celebration." said Wu

"But that is next week,how are we possibly going to avoid every pony until then" asked Lloyd

" We find a way into canterlot unseen,you are ninja that should not change due to new surroundings" said Wu. Suddenly there was a maniacal laugh and the midday sun suddenly turned into a full moon at midnight. The spring time weather turned cold and snow began to fall

"Thank you for releasing us early" said an evil male voice

"B-Blizzard Snow" stuttered Lloyd

"And Nightmare Moon,we are so pleased to make your acquaintances" said female voice that seemed to be falsely sweet

"And I Stellar Flake" said another much higher pitched feminine voice.

"Uh oh" said Lloyd  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UH OH" shouted Cole

"Those two but now I guess three aren't supposed to come back for another 11 years but it seems our dimensional meddling has set them free early" said Lloyd

"YOU MEAN WE BROUGHT BACK AN ANCIENT EVIL TO THIS WORLD" shouted Jay

"It is actually good for us,once those three are defeated we can ask blizzard snow to join our team" said Sensei Wu. Suddenly three alicorns appeared behind them. A dark blue one,a pure white one,and an indigo filly with a white mane and tail.

"Welcome to Equestria and you shall be the first to know that THE WINTER NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER!" cackled Nightmare moon


	7. The Start of an Adventure

**Hey everyone,I know I left the last chapter at a cliff hanger so since I didn't want to make anyone wait too long for the next chapter,I decided to update early. This chapter will contain a mention of an upcoming ship that I though would be cute. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

The ninja began running into ponyville to go find twilight sparkle. They made it to the library where she was staying and explained everything to her,well almost everything. They left out the part about needing prince Kai to join their team.

"So let me get this straight,you five are here from another dimension for a classified reason and your dimensional jump accidentally released the pair in the moon." said Twilight trying not to get flustered

"Pretty much" said Jay

"And you are ninja?" said Twilight

"Elemental ninja to be exact,Jay can shoot lightning from his han-hooves,Cole can shoot rocks from his,and Nya is a samurai. I can create massive balls of energy from my hooves" said Lloyd

"Like Prince Kai can make fire shoot from his hooves and Blizzard Snow can shoot Ice from his" asked Twilight inquisitively

"Exactly" said Wu

"Well if we're gonna defeat the pair in the moon,and their daughter,we're gonna need my friends and the elements of harmony" said Twilight "SPIKE!"

"Yes Twilight" asked the little dragon

"Go get all of our friends" said Twilight

 **5 minutes later**

"So I assume spike all told you why you're here" said Twilight,said Dragon was passed out in the corner

"Yes he did darling" said Rarity

"EEEE I'M GOING TO NEED MORE BALLOONS FOR THIS WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY" screech Pinkie Pie

"Does that mean cake?" asked Cole

"OOOOH I already like this one" said Pinkie Pie

"Focus Pinkie,we have a crisis on our hooves" said Rainbow dash

"Right,as far as we know the elements of harmony are in the ruins of the castle of the ruling pairs. Which now happens to be in the everfree forest" said Twilight

"If that place isn't natural here then in our world that place is more or less like home and with our elemental abilities it should be no problem to get through there" said Cole being logical

"I don't like scary things" said Fluttershy slinking into a corner

"Come on we're ninja,we've dealt with plenty of evil things in our world" said Jay

"But Jay,this is not our world,it's theirs. We need to go by the rules of this world to succeed" said Cole

"Since Lloyd is our team's expert on this realm,he is leader for this mission" said Wu

"But if we're goin into the forest ah reckon we're gonna need the prince and princess's help" said Applejack

"The Pair in the moon and their daughter have most likely trapped the prince and princess in the sun,this mission is for us and our new friends" said Twilight who was starting to pace

"But darling we hardly know these ponies,why should we trust them" said Rarity

"They are on a mission and are heroes of their own world.I have already cast a malicious intent seeker spell and it has only picked up on the presence of the pair in the moon and their daughter, we can trust the ninja" said Twilight

"Sensei Wu should stay behind and Keep an eye on things in ponyville while we're out" said Cole

"Mah farm overlooks ponyville,he can keep look out from there" suggested AJ

"Good idea,Sensei Wu will go to sweet apple acres and keep an eye on things from there" said Twilight

"I reckon he'll get along well with Granny Smith" said AJ with a chuckle

"Come on everypony,let's go get those elements" said Twilight trotting out the door,everyone followed her and thus their journey began.


	8. Into The Everfree

**Hi everyone I know this chapter took a bit longer than the rest but I had serious writer's block. Someone asked whether Kai and Celestia had a kid well this chapter will answer that question.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Ninjago or MLP**

The ten ponies trotted up to the entrance of the everfree forest, Fluttershy needed a gentle nudge from Nya to even approach the forest.

"So what do you think we'll find in this old castle?" asked Kai

"Hopefully the elements of Harmony" said Twilight

*Back in canterlot*

Summer Dawn,daughter of Kai and Celestia and the alicorn of peace,cowered in the smallest space she could fit. She hated the dark but when she heard news that Twilight Sparkle,the prized pupil of her mother,was going to find the elements of harmony Summer felt that it would be right to go with her. She had known Twilight all her life and saw the unicorn like a sister. Summer Dawn flew out the window and towards Ponyville. She met the party at the edge of the forest.

"Summer,what are you doing here?" asked Twilight

"I'm coming with you,if anyone should be helping to save my parents and the warmth of the day, it's me." said Summer. Her peace sign cutie mark glowed as she spoke this.

"I must warn you though,your cousin will not take kindly to your existence" said Lloyd

"Who are these ponies?" asked Summer looking at the crowd

"They call themselves the ninja" said Rainbow dash looking at the soft pink princess with the baby blue and yellow mane.

"I'm still going to save my parents,cousin or not" said Summer dawn.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get those elements" said Jay trotting forward. The group all went into the forest,the dark and cold surrounding them.

"A-at least the cold probably sent all the critters into early hibernation" whispered Fluttershy. But then they were ambushed. By a manticore!


	9. A True Path

**OK I know I haven't updated this in like forever but I had mega writer's block.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing any of you may or may not recognize**

"Nightmare,those silly ponies are after the elements of Harmony,what will we do to stop them?" asked Blizzard

"Lead them off course" said Nightmare " You cause a blizzard,and Stella and I will create a different path for them to follow"

"Of course my queen" said Blizzard before flying up and causing the snow to swirl in a howling storm. The ponies looked around completely lost, the path was gone.

"This is a test" muttered the ninja,

"Summer,can you melt this snow?" asked Twilight

"It's coming down too fast" said Summer

"Look the path!" shouted Rainbow

"Wait! That's not the way" said AJ

"How would you know?" asked Rainbow

"Because I know the ways of forests,natural or not,and this path we see is a trick,also we've been going straight this whole time with Zecora's house on our left, if we stay with Zecora's on our left we won't get lost" said AJ

"How do we know we can trust you" asked Jay

"Shut it motor mouth" said Lloyd "Would AJ ever lie?"

"Well she's never lied in the past" said Rarity

"AJ has to lead till this blizzard lets up!" shouted Twilight over the storm.


	10. Revelations

**So I know I haven't updated in a while but I figured why not post a chapter I just finished**

 **I don't own Mlp or Ninjago**

"So,how did Kai and Zane wind up with Ice and Fire powers?" asked Jay

"I have no idea,those two are thousands of years old,just like luna and celestia" said Twilight

"I know!" said Lloyd

"Of course you would,you're a brony,you know more about this world than those who LIVE IN IT!" said Cole

"A what?" asked AJ

"It's a long story" said Jay

"So why exactly did you guys come here,you said it was classified but we kinda need to know" said Rainbow Dash

"Fine,in our world we're missing the elements fire and ice on our team and our sensei saw them here so we came here to get them only because Lloyd recognized them from something he watches and so now this happened ,we'll explain more once this is all over,so how did Zane and Kai get their powers?" explained Nya

"Well according to legend a female windigo fell in love with a phoenix,the eternal life of the phoenix and pony form of the windigo allowed the twin princes to be born,Zane inherited his mother's Ice abilities and Kai got his father's fire,no pony know where the windigo and phoenix are but if the elements of harmony fail,we may need to find the windigo mother to help calm her son's rage,her name was Anger Storm, but the father was named Ember Wings,either of them would be able to do something" said Lloyd

"And how do you know all this?" asked Twilight

"Long story" Jay cut in

"Why do you always say that?" asked RD

"Why do YOU have a rainbow mane?" asked Jay

"Why are you so annoying?" retorted rainbow

"You know I ask myself that all the time" whispered Cole to twilight

"ENOUGH you guys,if Zane is part windigo they feed on hatred and arguments,and you two fighting will only make this storm worse" said Summer Dawn

"She has a point" said Lloyd


	11. Not the Only Enemy

**Ok I am so sorry this took so long to update but writers block is just the worst.**

As it turned out the rift caused by the Ninja's arrival had broken the hold of a villain in stone,this Villain was immediately summoned to the hideout of Blizzard and Nightmare.

"Ah,Discord,so glad you could join us" said Zane

"Whats this about you two?" asked Discord

"Why discord all we wanted was for you to have a little fun by making several diversions for the group on the way,but if you're not up to the task….." Discord was off before luna could finish her sentence.

"Are you sure setting him loose is a good idea?" asked Zane

"We're more than powerful enough to beat him again if he likes power too much,and stella needs a playmate." said Luna

"Are you sure discord can handle her?" asked Zane

" Of course he can, she's just a little philly" said Luna

"Easy for you to say,you've never been on the receiving end of one of her temper tantrums,a meteor right between the hind legs isn't fun" said Zane

"Whatever our little girl does to him I'm sure He deserved it." said Luna

 **Meanwhile:**

"Ooh what fun ten little ponies lost on their way lets play a guessing game,choose right and be on your way,choose wrong and become a sting ray" said a voice

"DISCORD" yelled Lloyd

"Who?" asked everyone else


End file.
